


i figured out what can move me (it's trains and hugs, planes and sushi)

by Paragraphss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Minor Angst, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragraphss/pseuds/Paragraphss
Summary: BIG MAN 2.44amWilbyr you are a bitchwilby 2.44amTOMMY I SWEAR TO FUCK(title from Wilbur Soot's I'm Sorry, Boris)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 444





	i figured out what can move me (it's trains and hugs, planes and sushi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilby 2.40am   
> i want a philza minecraft hot chocolate  
> i havent had one in ages
> 
> Blood god 2.40am  
> They are pretty good  
> I miss them
> 
> wilby 2.40am   
> techno   
> you basically live next door to him now??  
> you have access 
> 
> Blood god 2.40am   
> Oh yeah  
> Crazy 
> 
> (or, sleepovers as Dadza's)

**Sleepy Bois Inc!!**

Members: BIG MAN, wilby, Blood god, DADza

_14/12/2020_

**BIG MAN** _2.34am_

Is anyne awake

**wilby** _2.37am_

i am now child

**Blood god** _2.38am_

Technoblade

**BIG MAN** _2.38am_

hello evyine

i am masssive

**Blood God** _2.38am_

This, in fact, a lie

Stop spreading false information

**BIG MAN** _2.39am_

Etchnoblade you ar a bitch

**Blood god** _2.39am_

Learn how to spell before you try insulting me nerd

**BIG MAN** _2.39am_

I cn spell i jst dont want to 

i type to fast for ym comopyer to catch up

**Blood god** _2.39am_

Tommy your messages are almost completely indecipherable 

I'm begging you, please 

**wilby** _2.39am_

im going to agree with techno

Your spelling is appalling 

**BIG MAN** _2.39am_

I ambeing bullied

I am goig to get mr philza minecrat on you

**wilby** _2.40am_

if we carry on spamming the discord mr philza minecraft is going to wake up and shout at all of us

he has adult sleep to catch up on

**Blood god** _2.40am_

Pffft

Imagine sleeping

Technoblade never sleeps

**wilby** _2.40am_

sleeping is healthy???

everybody has to sleep???

**Blood god** _2.40am_

technOBLADE NEVER SLEEPS

**wilby** _2.40am_

i want a philza minecraft hot chocolate

i havent had one in ages

**Blood god** _2.40am_

They are pretty good

I miss them

**wilby** _2.40am_

techno 

you basically live next door to him now??

you have access 

**Blood god** _2.40am_

Oh yeah

Crazy 

**BIG MAN** _2.40am_

Tubbbp is asleep

iam sad 

I wanted to ply minecarft

I also wnat a philza minecraft hot chocokate

**wilby** _2.40am_

tubbo is asleep because its two in the morning, tommy 

thats a normal time for people to be asleep

**BIG MAN** _2.41am_

Then why are you aawke then biitch

**Blood god** _2.41am_

He said normal people tommy

**wilby** _2.41am_

thats it im waking philza minecraft up 

this is abuse

phil

phil

phil

phil

phil

phil

phil

phil

**BIG MAN** _2.41am_

Philza

Philza

Phliza

Pihlza

Philza

Philza

Philz

Philza

**wilby** _2.41am_

phil

phil

phil

phil

**DADza** _2.43am_

Why the fuck are all of you awake

**Blood god** _2.43am_

Hullo

**DADza** _2.43am_

Hello Techno, my only son who didn’t spam me so I woke up

**BIG MAN** _2.43am_

WILBR IS BEING ABITCH

**wilby** _2.43am_

techno called me not normal

also tommy is a bigger bitch

**DADza** _2.43am_

Everybody except Techno is a bitch

Problem solved

**Blood god** _2.44am_

HA suck it nerds

**wilby** _2.44am_

WHY AM I GROUPED IN WITH THE CHILD

I DID NOTHING WRONG

**BIG MAN** _2.44am_

IAM NOT ABITCBH WILBUR IS TH EBITCH

THIS IS WORNG

**wilby** _2.44am_

dadza i want a family divorce

**DADza** _2.44am_

If it means I can go back to sleep then knock yourself out Wilbur

Send me the paperwork in the morning

**wilby** _2.44am_

i am heartbroken

this is the end guys

**BIG MAN** _2.44am_

Wilbyr you are a bitch

**wilby** _2.44am_

TOMMY I SWEAR TO FUCK

**DADza** _2.45am_

*sighs in fatherhood*

Who’s coming over for a hot chocolate then

**wilby** _2.45am_

i will collect the child 

and be there shortly

(tommy will your parents mind)

goodbye

**BIG MAN** _2.45am_

Phillzzzaaaa my freiiend

(they arennt ohme so no)

see u soon

**Blood god** _2.45am_

I will walk over now

I have marshmallows

**DADza** _2.45am_

And this is why you are my favourite

  
  


**Sleepy Bois Inc!!**

Members: BIG MAN, wilby, Blood god, DADza

_15/12/2020_

**BIG MAN** _4.12am_

Gusy

Guys

Wibur is asleep

Hahah what a biutch

**Blood god** _4.12am_

You should also be asleep seeing as it is 4am

**BIG MAN** _4.12am_

What bout you

**Blood god** _4.12am_

I am old

**DADza** _4.12am_

I am older

So neither of you should be awake

Also why are we texting when were all sat in the same room

**BIG MAN** _4.12am_

becease wilbyr is asleep and we rae watching the film

**DADza** _4.12am_

Messaging the discord doesnt seem like watching the film to me

**Blood god** _4.13am_

Yeah seeing as youre the one who begged to watch UP 

For the HUNDREDTH time

**BIG MAN** _4.13am_

Shut up you ar abitch

I want to priank wilbur

**DADza** _4.13am_

We arent pranking Wilbur

That would be mean

**Blood god** _4.13am_

It would be kinddaa funny

**DADza** _4.13am_

I have been outnumbered

Whats the plan

**Blood god** _4.13am_

Phil if you keep on giving into peer pressure like this people are gonna start calling you Technoblade in the Festival Arc

**BIG MAN** _4.13am_

Too soon big man

still scarrd

**Blood god** _4.13am_

You

You are aware its roleplay

**BIG MAN** _4.13am_

SCARRRED

**DADza** _4.14am_

UP just ended 

And both of you missed it

With the Dadza powers within me, I am vetoing the prank idea

I think it's time to sleep now

**BIG MAN** _4.13am_

But i wanted to prank wiblur

**DADza** _4.13am_

Save it for another night

Dadza is too tired

**Blood god** _4.13am_

Maybe the blood god will sleep a little bit

**BIG MAN** _4.22am_

TEchnoblade

**Blood god** _4.22am_

Yes child

**BIG MAN** _4.22am_

I am cold

**Blood god** _4.22am_

…

Were sharing the sofa anyway

Bring your blanket up here and i will give you a hug

Do not breathe a word of this to anyone

**BIG MAN** _4.22am_

Thnkyou mr blade

Nigth philZa

**DADza** _4.27am_

Goodnight tommy and techno

  
  


**Sleepy Bois Inc!!**

Members: BIG MAN, wilby, Blood god, DADza

**wilby** _9.23am_

(image attached.png)

OH THIS IS SO GETTING PUT ON TWITTER

SCREW YOU ALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading!!!!! if you ejoyed this, check out my other sbi fanfic, 'if i keep on moving (never lose sight of it)' !!!
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!! love yall <<3333


End file.
